A Sonic Howl-oween
by Dark Ash the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends are excited about the Halloween party at Tails' house coming up. But when Eggman captures Sonic and Shadow, things get creepy...and hairy! Will the rest of the gang be able to save their friends? Or even THEMSELVES? Rated T for content. Will probably contain Sonamy, Silvaze, Tailream, and Knuxrouge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm Dark Ash the Hedgehog, and I'm new on . I feel I should tell a little about myself instead of saying "This is my first fanfiction, don't judge, blah,blah,blah" and stuff like that. I write everything Sonic the Hedgehog. As of right now, I'm working on a Sonic High School Story, but I'm still perfecting it, so I hope you enjoy this story until then! Halloween's tomorrow, so I'm making a little Sonic Halloween story. I should also let you know that romance generally creeps into all my stories. I'm a writer, what can I say? Anyway enjoy the story!**

A Sonic Howl-oween

Chapter 1

A blue blur speeds down the street. It speeds right past the house where a young fox is outside, decorating it. The fox sighs and yells "Sonic, you missed my house again!"

The blur speeds back and stops, revealing a blue hedgehog. "Sorry, Tails. But sometimes the fastest thing alive misses the turn to Albuquerque."

Tails snickers. "So Bugs Bunny is faster than you?"

"No-What?! No! Not in a million years!" Sonic fumed.

"Then stop trying to be smart and help me with the decorations. Halloween's tomorrow, and I want my party to be perfect."

"Maybe you should've called Silver or Shadow or anyone other than me." Sonic said sulkily. "I'm awful with decorations. Can't understand why."

Suddenly, Sonic hears a voice from behind him. "Maybe it's because you try to decorate too fast, Faker." Sonic sighs and turns to see a black hedgehog and a white hedgehog behind him. "Nice to see you too, Shadow. What's up Silver?"

"Nothing much. Just was gonna' help Tails with the decorations," the white hedgehog replied, "It helps when you're psychic."

"Alright guys, I'm leaving the rest of the outside decorations to you," Tails said, "The inside decorations are already finished, so now I'm going to pick up food and other supplies. Just finish the outside stuff and remember the party's tomorrow."

Sonic gives his best bud a thumbs-up. "We'll be there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awhile later, the trio is almost finished decorating.

"Sonic, get your foot out of my face!"

"It's not my fault you keep Chaos-Controlling everywhere!"

"I don't have my gun right now, but I won't hesitate to shove you off this roof! Same goes for you, Silver!"

"Uhhh...Shadow, I can levitate..."

( It's been going on like this for awhile)

Suddenly silver puts in, "Hey guys, I think we're done." Sonic jumps up. "Really? Let's see it!" All three stand in front of Tails' house to see their work.

Shadow nods. "Looks pretty good."

Sonic turns. "Well, I'm outta here! Gotta' get my costume ready for tomorrow." "What are you going as anyway, Sonic?" inquired Silver. Sonic turns and tries to look ferocious. "A Werehog!"

Shadow cocks an eyebrow. "Not literally, I hope. We don't need another Sonic Unleashed incident."

"Relax, Shadow. It's a costume," Sonic reassured him. "What are you two going as?"

"Myself," replied Shadow simply.

"I'm not positive, yet," said Silver hesitantly, "But I might go as a mummy..."

"A Mummy?! Lame! Why would you go as a mummy?!" laughed Sonic. Silver doesn't respond. "Silver, just tel him. He's not going to let it go." Shadow put in. Silver blushes slightly. "OK...(sighs) I heard Amy say...Blaze was going as an Egyptian princess...or something..."

Sonic falls to the ground laughing. Shadow turns to Silver, who's blushing pretty hard now. Shadow asks nonchalantly, " Hey Silver, what's Amy planning to go as?"

At that, Sonic's ears perk up and his laughing stops. Silver puts a fake quizzical look on his face and scratches his chin. "Oh, yeah...Amy said she was going as a bride to a wedding!"

The color drains from Sonic's face. "OK, OK, I get it. I'll stop. Just stop kidding with me." But Shadow and Silver were already walking away. "Guys!" Sonic yells as he runs to catch up to them, "Guys! You were kidding right? Right!? Guys!?"

**Not bad for someone new at this, huh? There will be a few chapters in this story. Beware: it's going to get creepy, dramatic, possibly romantic, and, to be honest with you, most likely graphic. And who doesn't like that stuff? Please read and review. Constructive criticism is accepted (that means have a reason to not like the story, don't just write "It sucks." I like to know how to improve my writing).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Here's Chapter 2 for A Sonic Howl-oween! I would like to thank all the people who viewed my story. I just posted it a few hours ago and I already have 39 views. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my story, especially NintendoSegaGirl26, thanks for the support. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It's the day of the Halloween party at Tails' house. Everyone is gathered in the park. I could say they were doing something, but they sorta' were just passing time talking until the party.

"Amy, you weren't planning on wearing a bride's costume to the party, were you?" asked a certain blue hedgehog hesitantly.

"No..." replied Amy, "But if you're asking me because you're wearing a groom's costume, of course I will!"

"What!?" yelled Sonic, shooting death glares at Silver and Shadow, who were snickering. "No, Amy, that's not what I-"

"Hold that thought, Sonikku," Amy said, oblivious, "I need to find myself a wedding dress!" "I'll come with you, hon," Rouge put in, " I'll make sure the dress is perfect." Amy replied excitedly, "Come on, come on, let's go!" and ran off.

"You better be wearing that groom's costume, Sonic," Rouge said with a hint of pleasure, "Or god knows what Amy might do to you..." At this point, Amy stomped back with a sour look on her face. She grabs Rouge's arm and forcibly pulls her along with her.

"Alright, what did you guys do?" asked Blaze, looking at the two snickering hedgehogs. "We ruined Sonic's day," replied Silver. Sonic gives him another death glare and goes the extra mile to give him an extremely rude gesture with his hand, which he also gives to Shadow.

"I take that as a compliment, Faker," Shadow said, smirking.

"That's not very nice, guys," Cream said.

"Well, I think it's hilarious," Knuckles remarked, "Sonic and Amy in a tux and wedding dress. This will be all over Facebook."

Sonic's face is pretty red by now; even Blaze and Cream are stiffling giggles. "I am NOT wearing a tux," Sonic says indignantly, shaking.

"I think he's secretly happy he's being forced to wear a tux for Amy.." Shadow adds slyly.

"AGGHHH! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! I DON'T LIKE AMY! SHE'S ANNOYING AS HELL! I HATE HER!" Sonic yells. Then he hears a whimper behind him. He turns to see Rouge and Amy, who's in tears.

"So that's what you r-really think of me..." Amy sniffs, then completely breaks down and runs off crying.

Sonic immediately regrets what he said. He didn't know why he'd said those things...because they weren't true. "Amy, wait!" he yells running after her.

Silver absentmindedly scratches the back of his neck. "I feel kind of bad now..." He feels a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Silver..." Blaze says with a softness in her voice that she rarely uses.

"Do you think Amy will be alright?" Cream asked sadly.

"I'll follow them," Shadow offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow had this strange feeling of karma as he followed Sonic and Amy from the shadows. _Sort of ironic how Sonic's chasing Amy this time_, he thought. He looks up, seing Amy has stopped running. _This will be interesting to watch._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amy, wait!"

Amy wiped her tear-stained face again, slowing to a stop. Sonic stopped a few feet behind her. She looked at him, pain apparent on her face. "Get away from me," she said quietly, "Just leave me alone. I never want to talk to you again."

Amy turned away, fresh tears springing into her eyes. She didn't mean those things. She wanted Sonic near, and she wanted to talk to him...but she was just annoying Amy, what would he care?

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things. Amy...please." Sonic begged sincerely.

Amy looked up at him. "I don't believe you." she said, folding her arms and closing her eyes, which tears still streamed down.

"Then I'll make you believe me." Sonic said determinedly. Then he did something he'd never thought he'd do in a million years. He kissed Amy.

Amy's eyes shot open in surprise, and then slowly closed again as she returned the kiss. When they pulled away from one another, Sonic asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Amy smiled, wiping away the remaining tears on her face. "Of course, Sonikku."

Sonic took her hand, and the two walked off happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow, seeing Sonic and Amy starting to walk off, promptly turned off the video camera he now had in his hand, and followed them quietly. Sure, he was glad( or as glad as he can get; this is Shadow we're talking about) that things had worked out between Sonic and Amy. But you do have to take advantage of these situations, especially when there's a faker of you involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your house, Amy," Sonic said with a mixture of enthusiasm and slight sadness. The sun had already set, and the sky was quickly changing from purple to black in the late October air. "It's 9:13," Sonic continued, "Tails' party is at I...see you there?"

"Of course!" Amy said, then added with a smirk, "Even if you're not wearing a tux." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you there, Sonikku."

"See you there...Ames."

Amy blushed a little as he used her nickname, then went inside to get ready for the party. Sonic sighed happily as he walked( that's how happy he was: walked!) down the steps from Amy's porch. As he was about to take off to his own house to get his costume, an icy hand shot out of the bushes near him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he yelled, falling to the ground.

"Sheesh, lighten up, Faker," the thing said.

"What the hell, Shadow! You scared the crap out of me!"

"That was the point," Shadow said flatly.

Sonic couldn't argue with that. "Come on," he said, giving in, "Let's just go to the party."

"I saw it." Shadow said.

Sonic chuckles nervously. "Heh, heh, s-saw what?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know," Shadow said, smirking.

Sonic groaned. _Of all the people, it had to be Shadow,_ he thought. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shadow said, thinking, _Youtube Featured Video: Sonic Kissed Amy!_

Sonic, wondering why he was let off so easily, says, "I better get my costume from home. The party's gonna' start in a few minutes."

"I was about to say that myself, hedgehog!" a voice said from behind Sonic and Shadow. More precisely, behind and above them.

"Egghead!" Sonic sneered, seeing Dr. Eggman hovering a short distance away in his Egg Mobile, "What are you doing here?"

Eggman only laughed. "Ho ho hooo! I already said why, my annoying blue nemesis," he chuckled evilly as he pulled a lever, "I'm here to get the party started!"

**Uh oh! What's Eggman up to? Look out for Chapter 3. Also, Ember the Flame Guardian (who has a cool story, The Origins of Ember the Cat, you might want to check that out) asked me to put his OC in this story. Sorry, no OCs in this one. I'm still not sure if I'm going to put OCs in my High School story, either. I told Ember 'no', but if enough people PM me about it, I'll put you all in. Yes, Ember too. You know I'm awesome. Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This Halloween story is about to get interesting. I would like to thank Ember the Flame Guardian for his support. He and I have more or less become friends. Also, an update on my Sonic High School story: I've decided to accept anyone who wants their OC in it, but you have to PM me before the I upload the first chapter, which will be after I finish this story. But enough of that. Let's get back to Sonic Howl-oween!**

Chapter 3

Silver was bopping his head to the beat of the DJ. This was a lot harder to do than it sounds when you're wrapped head-to-toe in gauze. _Maybe the mummy costume wasn't the best choice... _he thought absentmindedly.

Tails really had gone all-out for the party. Live DJ, great realistic decorations, all the food Knuckles could shove down his throat- it was all impressive.

Silver walked to the punch bowl to join the others, who were sort of gathered in that area. Tails, in his skeleton costume, was handing out cups of "blood", which tasted remarkably like fruit punch. Amy, in her wedding dress, was talking to Cream, who was dressed as a princess.

Knuckles, in his all-to-fitting Frankenstein's monster costume, was munching on a brownie and was engaged in a conversation with Blaze and Rouge, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Rouge had gone as Frankenstein's bride, and failing. Miserably.

_Blaze... _Silver thought. As it was, he had heard Amy right; Blaze was dressed as an Egyptian princess. Silver couldn't remember Blaze having ever worn a skirt before, or make-up, for that matter. Silver was sort of glad his costume covered most of his face, which was reddening as he realized how pretty Blaze looked. Silver walked stiffly (another downside to his costume) over to the group.

"Hey, Silver," Knuckles greeted him with a mouth full of brownie, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Silver replied, "I'm just wondering where Sonic and Shadow are."

"I was wondering that, too," Blaze put in. "They seemed pretty excited about the party before. Well, Sonic was, anyway," She corrected herself with a small smile. Silver found himself smiling, too.

Rouge laughed. "Yeah, Shad's never really been one to be 'excited' about anything. Someone probably should try to find them, though, or at least call them."

"I'll go look for them," Silver offered, "This costume is killing me."

"I think you make a great mummy," Blaze said, "Especially when you're part of the great, undead army of Cleopatra!" She did a small twirl in her outfit, indicating she was Cleopatra.

"Still," Silver said, "I'll look for them, I need to get out of this costume. It's so stiff."

As Silver was walking off, Knuckles chuckled and whispered into Rouge's ear, "That's what she said!"

Rouge tried to hide her laughter by putting a look of mock-offense on her face, to no anvil. The two started cracking up while Blaze looked at them as if she was looking at two immature three-year-olds. "You guys!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver was muttering to himself as he tried to walk down the sidewalk from Tails' house while simultaneously trying to unwrap the gauze from his fur. This wasn't working so well; he had barely made it tt the next block from the house and he had already fallen flat on his face. Twice.

As he pulling the last pieces of gauze from around his boot ( turns out gauze is kind of sticky), he turned a corner and saw something no one ever wants to see: two of your friends, unconscious, in the hands of a killer robot. Sure, that's oddly specific, but when Eggman lives only a few doors down from you, that kind of thing becomes more likely to happen.

The Dr. in question was thoroughly enjoying his victory. "Finally, I have captured you annoying hedgehogs, and..." blah, blah, blah, evil mastermind ramble. Let's fast-forwand a little.

"-ho ho! Now, to have my revenge!" Eggman finished dramatically. His Egg Mobile rose a few feet in the air and took off in the direction of the forest. His robotic minion, still clutching Sonic and Shadow, sprouted a jet-pack and followed him.

Silver stepped out from around the last house on the block. He had to help Sonic and Shadow. _Better stay hidden for the time being, though_, he thought, _It won't do them any good to be unconcious __with__ them_.

He silently levitated into the air, and shot off after Eggman and his robot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver had lost track of Eggman in the dense foilidge in the forest, but he kept going in the general direction Eggman was headed, and soon came across a rock face. Fortunately, Eggman has never been good at keeping his secret lair secret, and Silver found the entrance easily.

He hid behind some barrels with Eggman's trademark on them, and surveyed the scene in front of him. Shadow and Sonic were coming to in a seemingly open space of the room. Eggman was standing in a separate room where part of the wall was made out of glass, so he could see everything that was going on. Fortunately, Silver was out of his range of vision.

Eggman tapped on a microphone connected to the panel of buttons and levers in his little "office". Loud booms echoed in the other room, telling the Dr. his mic was working.

"Sonic and Shadow," he said through the microphone, "The fastest thing alive and the ultimate life form, captured by none other than me!" he shouted with glee.

Sonic, regaining some strength, slowly managed to get to his feet. "Quit gloating, Eggman. No matter what you do to us, we always-"

"-kick your ass in the end." Shadow finished with a scowl.

The Dr. only laughed. And for some reason, that unnerved Silver, like he knew something they didn't.

"Now," the Dr. said with anticipation, "Let's get this party started!" He pulled a lever with an evil and triumphant smile.

Immediately, blue lightning shot out from an unidentifyable source. Bolt after bolt struck Sonic and Shadow, forcing them to their hands and knees. Both were in extreme pain.

A stray lightning bolt shot out and hit Silver's hand, which he'd carelessly left exposed. It stung like crazy, and he quickly snatched his hand back from the open. He looked back to the torture Eggman was putting the other two hedgehogs through, while flexing his hand.

Suddenly, Sonic pounded the ground in pain. As Silver looked, he saw Sonic had left cracks in the cement floor where he fists had hit.

Sonic slammed the floor again, and then something began to happen to him. His quills got darker. His shoulders broadened. His teeth sharpened themselves into fangs. His hands broke out of his gloves, revealing claws that shouldn't be there.

Shadow's quills also darkened. His shoulders broadened as well. His teeth also became razor-sharp fangs. His hands broke out of his gloves, revealing claws, though his inhibitor rings remained intact on his wrists.

The two werehogs let out long howls of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 4 to A Sonic Howl-oween. First, though, I would like to thank Ember the Flame Guardian for his support in the making of this story. I would also like to thank everyone else, because I have over 350 views on the first three chapters. You're all awesome. Now, let's find out what Eggman has done to our heroes.**

Chapter 4

Silver didn't understand what Eggman was playing at. Tails had told him of the last time Eggman had transformed Sonic into a werehog, and it had not turned out well for the evil mastermind. Why the heck would he piss Sonic and Shadow off and then turn them into werehogs? It was like Eggman was begging them to kick his ass.

Silver's question was answered a second later, when Sonic and Shadow did not kick Eggman's ass, and instead turned on each other, circling each other like animals sizing up a trespasser.

Eggman cackled and ranted to himself. Fortunately, the brilliant Dr. left his microphone on, letting Silver hear every word.

"Heh-heh-heeehh! My new and improved "werehog cannon" will have no such flaws as the first! I removed that annoying "stretching arms" side effect, and added something even more evil. They have no memories of themselves! They are but werehogs; nasty, ferocious, out-for-blood animals!" Silver was caught off-guard by this. Then he struck with another emotion: fear. He had to warn the others, and he had to get out of there. Silver bolted for the exit and took off flying through the foliage of the forest.

Sonic's sensitive ears perked up. His keen eyes detected movement on the far side of this strange area he was in. He was hungry. For blood. Deciding the werehog near him was an ally, not a foe, he took off after the scent of prey. Shadow clawed after him, with similar instincts.

Eggman laughed with glee at the sight of two bloodthirsty werehogs going to kill his enemies. "Nothing can go wrong," he said to himself, grinning, and taking off in his Egg Mobile to watch his werehogs kill their once close friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaze looked worriedly at the clock, which read 11:04 pm. "Guys, Silver's been gone a long time. Surely he would have found Sonic and Shadow by now."

Amy nodded, "It's not like Sonic to be late." _Or to lie about coming_, she finished in her mind, thinking about Sonic dropping her off at her house just a few hours earlier.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about," Rouge said convincingly, "This is Sonic, Shadow, and Silver we're talking about."

Cream looked uncertain. "I don't know, guys. I've got this bad feeling..."

"I'm sure they're alright, Cream," Tails put in comfortingly, "But maybe someone should go out to find them..."

"I'll go," Blaze volunteered, igniting her hand in flame, "And I'll be ready for any trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver felt his stomach lurch as he flew through the air. Since the moment he had left Eggman's not-so-secret base, he had felt as if he'd eaten a package of Pop Rocks and drank Coca-Cola at the same time. And he had a headache. Now, though, he really felt like he was going to be sick.

He wavered as he flew, his headache starting to affect his flying. _I have to keep going_, he thought to himself, _I have to warn them._

His stomach lurched again, and Silver lost focus and fell from the air. He didn't hit the ground too hard, having had a good amount of forward momentum to break his fall. He made an attempt to stand up, but was forced back to his hands and knees by the immense throbbing in his head. _I have to warn them_, Silver thought, _What's wrong with me? _The light of the full moon played off his fur as he held his throbbing head in his hands

"Silver?"

Silver looked up to see Blaze, in her normal clothes, standing tentatively a few feet away on the sidewalk.

"Blaze..." He knew instinctively what he had to do. With a speed that surprised him, he got up and grabbed Blaze's shoulders for support.

"Blaze..." he said weakly, "I'm so sorry for this..."

Then Blaze noticed something too late. Silver's glove on his right hand was ripped, almost making it look like he was wearing a fingerless glove. And, just his right hand, had claws.

Silver leaned forward... and bit Blaze's neck. Her eyes widened, but she didn't scream. After a few moments, Silver pulled away, a small stream of blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Eggman smiled as he watched this from above them. Sonic and Shadow were much slower in their werehog forms, so he had sped ahead to find this. He guessed Silver must have been spying on him. It only took one bolt of the lighting to change a hedgehog, as long as it was a full moon. Then, after it's first meal, it would become a true werehog.

The Dr.'s grin widened as Blaze fell to the ground. The first death and the start of the rest. Silver shuddered, then howled as he changed. Into a true werehog.

Eggman noticed the other to werehogs running towards the newest of their kind. Eggman hadn't planned on three werehogs, but after they killed all their friends, the next step would be each other. Then, Dr. Eggman would finish the final werehog himself. Nothing could go wrong.

But something did. And it was something that no one, not even an evil mastermind, could have anticipated.

**Cliffhanger! Originally, this was going to be one long chapter, but I split it in two because this was the perfect place to add some suspense. Don't hate. Please read and review. And be on the look out for Chapter 5 to find out what went wrong.**

**Also, I need OCs! Were are all the people who want their OC in my High School story? C'mon, guys, PM me while you still can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 to A Sonic Howl-oween is here! Also I would like to clear something up. I am asking for OCs for my Sonic High School story, not this story. I apologize for not making that clear. I would like to thank all of the awesome people who have supported my story. Now, let's find out how one of Eggman's few good plans goes wrong.**

Chapter 5

Eggman gaped in disbelief. Blaze's body jerked on the ground. She should have been dead. How could she survive such a fatal wound to the neck? _It must be her final muscle spasms_, Eggman thought, almost desperately, _there's no way-_

A howl pierced the air, cutting his thought off completely.

Silver, turning away from the two of his kind approaching him, turned to the wounded cat behind him. Before his eyes, claws shot out of her gloves, her fangs sharpened, and she let out a second howl, this one out of pain. The wound on her neck remained agape.

Sonic and Shadow circled the alien werehog and werecat. Shadow hardly noticed the newest werehog; his eyes were on the wercat. He was looking at her the way you or I would look at a cheeseburger or pizza after skipping breakfast. And maybe lunch.

Sonic, too, seemed far more interested in a meal than the new member of its kind.

Shadow lept; teeth barred, claws extended, towards Blaze.

Silver didn't understand why, but out of pure instinct, stopped Shadow in mid-air with his psychokinesis, then lept at the suspended werehog and sucker-punched him. In the gut. Hard.

Shadow flew a good ten feet through the air, and even though he landed agilely on his paws, he seemed surprised this silver-white werehog had punched him.

Silver let out a low, predatory growl, and raised his claws defensively in front of the werecat. He wasn't sure why he felt he had to protect this werecat, he just did. She was hurt. And...he had to admit, she was...pretty.

Sonic growled, but didn't get any closer to the Silver. Shadow pawed his way next to his ally, looking at the opposing werehog with bitter resentfulness.

Blaze looked up at the silver-white werehog protecting her. She was still in pain, but she wondered why this werehog was...saving her.

There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the werehogs, accompanied by a growl every now and then. Silver held his ground. The three werehogs seemed to reach some silent agreement, and Sonic and Shadow backed away some.

Silver turned to the werecat, offering her his clawed hand.

Blaze looked at her protector with admiration, and took his hand. He was different. The pain in her neck seared, but it didn't seem to hurt so much with this werehog holding her hand in his surprisingly gentle grip. She looked at the markings on his hands with interest.

Silver, catching the werecat's eye, used his psychokinesis to make his hand glow with a teal-green aura.

Blaze looked with amazement at the werehog's hand, then raised her own hand and created a small, flickering flame in the palm of it.

Silver was taken aback that this werecat was a kinetic, like him, but also because the shadows from the flame played across her face, making her look even more beautiful. He blushed slightly. But since his emotions were linked to his kinetic ability, the aura in his hand shifted into the shape of a heart.

Blaze saw this and blushed as well, a shade darker than the werehog. Then, the flame in her hand also slowly shifted into the flickering outline of a heart.

Shadow growled impatiently. Sonic had been tapping his cleat-ed shoe incessantly. He and his werehog ally had picked up on the scent trail the cat had brought before she was bitten; they didn't want to lose it. The two took off, following the scent.

Silver understood, and gave the werecat a small head gesture that asked, _Do you want to come with us?_

Blaze smiled and nodded.

The werehog and werecat ran side by side after the werehogs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy looked at Tails' clock. It was almost midnight. Neither Silver nor Blaze had returned yet, and Sonic and Shadow were still missing.

_Sonic..._ She refused to believe that he'd lied about coming. The way he'd talked to her, she knew he'd been sincere. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Even Rouge wasn't so certain anymore.

"Where could they be?" Cream said, tears slowly finding there way into her eyes.

Tails held her gently in his arms. "It will be alright, Cream. I promise."

Just then, there was a pounding on the door.

"Sonic?" Amy blurted and threw the door open.

It was not Sonic.

"Quick, lock the door!" Dr. Eggman yelled after running inside.

"What? Eggman!" Knuckles fumed, "Get out of here!"

"No, you don't understand," Eggman protested, "We're in horrible danger!"

"What have you done, Eggman?" Amy yelled.

Eggman pointed at the door. "Shut and lock it, and I'll tell you everything!"

Amy, reluctantly, did what he asked.

Eggman sighed, sat down on the couch, and mumbled, "I was actually going to succeed in destroying you this time. By some miracle I captured Sonic and Shadow. And I managed to turn them into werehogs-"

"You did what?!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, shut up and listen." Eggman snapped. "Apparently, Silver follow me, and he, also, got zapped by a stray shot of my device. And since the moon is full, he became _part_ werehog. The only thing he needed to do to lose himself to the beast was have a meal."

Cream whimpered. "Blaze..."

Eggman nodded. "Precisely. He bit her, and that should have been the end of it."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "'Should have'?"

Eggman looked at the ground. "That's where the plan went wrong. She should have died. But she didn't. She turned into a werecat."

Tails looked like he was thinking. Then his eyes widened with realization. "That means..."

Eggman nodded again. "Correct. Whoever they bite becomes a werehog or cat or fox or whatever. Not only will this eventually cause a worldwide breakout of "Were-ism", as I like to call it, it will be sped up by the fact that the beasts seemed to realize not to harm each other. The four of them seem to be allies."

Knuckles yawned. "I have an apocalypse bunker made for any such occasion. I was planning to use it later this year, you know, when the world was supposed to end, but now is as good as any time."

Tails looked at the Dr. "So why did you come to us if it's hopeless?"

Eggman looked up. "Because it's not. I need your help." He pulled a small syringe that contained some sort of green liquid. "This is the antidote. It's only enough for a single werehog."

"So make some more," Knuckles said, as if it was obvious.

Eggman shook his head. "That's the problem. I didn't bother writing down the formula for it, because," he paused wistfully, " I was hoping you'd all be dead by that point..."

Tails tried to ignore that last statement. "So you need our help? Or more specifically, mine?"

"Precisely," Eggman said, "And keep in mind, I have as much to lose as you do here, so agreeing would be in your best interests."

Tails looked at the others questioningly.

"As much as I hate to say," Amy said curtly, "We have to help him."

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm planning on living through this week."

Tails nodded. Turning to the Dr., he said "Fine. We'll help you."

Eggman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Now I know the materials we need, and assume you have them."

Tails shook his head. "I have most of the materials you'd find in any lab. We just need to get there. It's in my backyard."

Eggman jolted up. "Then we have to hurry, before-"

He was cut off by a lone howl. A howl that sounded remarkably close. A howl that was followed by three more, each belonging to a different owner.

Eggman's face drained to a ghastly white color.

"They're h-here..." he stuttered out.

**Sorry for the wait! I meant to get this out earlier, but the schoolwork stops for no one. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. No promises. Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Quicker than last time! I would like to thank every single person who viewed my story, especially Ember the Flame Guardian, Nate the Werehog, jazzybizzle, and OptimisticQueenRandom for their support. you're all awesome! Now to the story!**

Chapter 6

Tails' tails quivered slightly as the howls pierced the air. They quivered even more as the howls died abruptly.

Eggman shook his head. "We're too late."

Amy stood up. "We can't just abandon our friends!"

"My point exactly," replied Eggman shakily, "_Your_ friends."

All conversation was cut off by a sharp rap on the door. Everyone stood frozen, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, a clawed hand smashed through the window.

Cream screamed.

Tails grabbed her hand. "C'mon!" he yelled over the noise. He ran towards the stairs, Cream still gripping his hand tightly.

Knuckles, Eggman, Amy, and Rouge followed as the werehogs broke into the house.

Tails ran into the spare bedroom and got ready to slam the door shut the moment everyone was safely inside.

Knuckles ran through the doorway first. Eggman came next, followed closely by Amy.

Rouge was last. As she flew through the doorway, a clawed hand with an inhibitor ring around its wrist grabbed hold of her foot with a vice-like grip.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, taking hold of her hands.

Tails struggled with keeping the door closed enough to keep the monsters out, but wide enough for Knuckles to pull Rouge back in.

Rouge screamed. The door buckled as the beasts forced themselves against it.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled again, trying to pull her from the bloodthirsty grip of the werehogs.

Suddenly, Knuckles yelled in pain. Amy watched with horror as claws shot out of Rouge's long gloves, embedding themselves into Knuckles' arms, causing them to bleed. Rouge smiled, showing elongated fangs.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, she and Knuckles were pulled out the door, which slammed shut from the force Tails had been putting against it.

Tails quickly and regretfully locked the door. Being super-smart had its perks. With the computerized locks he'd installed, when a door in his house was locked, nothing was going to get in. _Not even_, Tails hoped, _a super-strong werencidna_.

Cream was almost hysterical with fright.

Amy spoke up. "Now what? Wait 'til they break the door down?" she tried to sound calm, but there was an edge to her voice.

"We could go out the window," Eggman suggested, taking a step closer to the only smallish window in the room.

Suddenly, two clawed arms smashed through the window, swiping at anything within reach. One of those things was Eggman. He fell back, five large gashes across his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails wiped some sweat from his brow. There wasn't much time.

Not much about their position had changed since Eggman had gotten slashed. Cream an Amy had tended to the Dr. Fortunately, the cuts were not very deep. It still probably hurt, but this mess was his fault in the first place.

The group had figured out the two monsters who'd scaled the house to the window were Silver and Blaze, neither of which could fit through the small window. The others were on the outside of the door, trying to break the damn thing down.

It had occurred to Tails the door wouldn't hold forever. As if echoing his thoughts, a large crack had appeared in the door.

The four survivors had scavenged around the room for anything, anything at all, that could possibly be of some use to them.

Fortunately, this was Tails' house. Inside the closet was a junk heap of discarded mechanical parts. Looking through the gears and wires and whatnot, Cream had come across a small tank containing some kind of blue liquid. Tails couldn't have believed their luck: the liquid was sedative.

Twenty or so minutes later, here he was, wiping sweat from his brow. There wasn't much time. The door was shaking violently from the blows, and the cracks in it were so large now that pieces of the door were flying off.

Tails finished tightening the last bolt. In front of him lay four makeshift guns. Next to them lay forty darts, filled with sedative.

He loaded the darts into the guns and handed one to Amy and Eggman. "You only have ten shots," Tails warned, "Aim carefully."

He took a gun himself, and handed the last one to Cream, who took the gun uncertainly.

Tails comforted her. "Cream, it's going to be alright. We won't hurt them."

Cream wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Let's do this," Eggman said, trying to sound cool.

The Dr. ran up to the window, jamming the barrel into the small space, and fired a close-range shot.

There was a whimper, and Blaze fell from from the window, a dart sticking out of her shoulder.

Silver let out a yelp, and jumped from his perch on the side of the house to the ground beside the werecat.

"There's our exit," said Eggman, pointing to the now unblocked window. He started to climb out, then stopped.

"Keep moving, Eggman!" Amy screamed.

"I can't," Eggman confessed, sighing, "I'm stuck."

Amy pulled out her hammer. "Then let me-" She swung. "-help you!"

Eggman flew across the lawn into the darkness. Amy jumped through the window, hammer and gun in each hand. Cream glided down next. Tails was about to fly out, when the door finally gave way. The sudden noise made Tails lose his balance, and he tripped on the window sill, falling backwards out the window, seeing clawed hands coming all too close to snatching him before he fell.

Tails would've probably had a concussion, had he not landed on something soft. He looked down and saw he had landed on Blaze. Her usually sharp, feline eyes were lazy and unfocused. If Tails hadn't known any better, he would've said she was dead.

Then, the full understanding of that last thought struck him. _If he hadn't known any better_. He looked desperately around in the cold October air. Silver had a crush on Blaze. Tails knew that. Silver was also now a werehog. A werehog, who wouldn't know any better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy flew through the air. It would have been a neat experience, if she hadn't known what was coming afterwards. She slammed hard into the small building she assumed was Tails' lab. Silver could punch way harder as a werehog than he could normally. Eggman was already there, bleeding on the ground beside her.

Silver howled. It was a howl of anguish, Amy realized. But what could've upset him so much?

Suddenly, Silver jerked. He spun around, and Amy could see Cream behind him. She could also see the sedative dart Cream had shot in Silver's back. Amy sighed in relief. As much as she hated herself for thinking it, Silver wouldn't be a threat when he was drooling, sedated on the lawn.

But Silver wasn't on the ground. He lunged at Cream, disregarding the sedatives that had been put into his system. He was fueled by something more powerful than any sedative: pure anger.

Cream dropped her gun as Silver held her in the air by her neck, claws cutting into her back. She screamed. Silver growled, showing his long white fangs in an anguished scowl.

"Cream!"

The werehog turned to see a small fox running towards him, holding one of those things that had killed his close friend, the werecat. Silver wasn't afraid to admit it now. He'd loved her. He let out an enraged growl and threw the rabbit in his claws at the oncoming fox.

Cream hit Tails with such a force, it knocked Tails' gun from his hand and they both smashed into the the lab wall.

The other beasts were coming out now. The werehogs of Sonic and Shadow smashed out the first-floor back windows. The massive bulk of a werencidna, that could only be Knuckles, broke through the second-story wall and pounded into the ground, making the earth shake slightly. An elegant werebat (if you haven't caught on, it's Rouge) was the only one who actually used the back door, albeit breaking it off its hinges on the way out.

Gathering around the enraged werehog, they seemed to ask him silently, _What happened?_

That's when the rage left the silver-white werehog. His face took on a pained expression, and tears rolled down his face. He walked over to where Blaze laid, and fell to his knees beside her.

The other were-animals turned on four figures that lay strewn against the lab wall. They had killed one of their kind. And they were going to pay by replacing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And I'm proud to say this story has gotten over 1,000 views! Thank you to all of you awesome people, especially Ember the Flame Guardian, Nate the Werehog, jazzybizzle, OptimisticQueenRandom, and spottedfire-star. OK, I've had my moment. To Chapter 7!  
**

Chapter 7

Amy looked around. They were trapped. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge had encircled them and were closing in. Amy did the math. It had never been her strong suit, but she was smart enough to see they weren't going to make it out of this.

Then a thought struck her. "Tails, which side of the lab is the door on?" she whispered to the fox propping himself up on the wall beside her.

Tails pointed to their right. "It's on that side. Why?"

"You and Cream pick Eggman up; he's hurt pretty bad. The minute the distraction comes, take off for the door." Amy commanded.

Tails nodded and beckoned to Cream. As the two of them hoisted Eggman off the ground (a feat easier said than done), Tails thought about what Amy said. _What distraction? We've all lost our guns, we don't have any other long-range weapons to keep a safe distance, heck, we don't even have close-range weapons_- Tails stopped mid-thought. _Amy's_ _hammer_.

Before Tails could stop her, Amy took out her and charged the werehog to the right of them, which was Shadow.

Amy bashed him hard, squarely in the head. "Go!" she yelled over her shoulder. Tails and Cream rounded the corner of the lab, still carrying Eggman.

Amy held her hammer high, trying to distract the beasts from her escaping friends. Shadow, who finally stopped seeing stars, swiped at her in retaliation. Amy dodged, the razor-sharp claws missing her by inches.

From her new position, Amy saw the path to the lab door was clear. The others were already inside. She took a final swing, which connected with Rouge's jaw, and made a break for the door. She had almost made it, when suddenly, something seemed to drop from the sky, blocking the door.

And that something had radiant, green eyes.

Amy let out a small gasp. "Sonic..."

Sonic the Werehog looked at the scared pink hedgehog he'd been about to bite. Something made him hesitate.

Amy looked lovingly at the werehog. "Sonic... it's me... don't you remember?"

Sonic looked visibly conflicted.

"Sonic, please! Remember!" she begged.

A howl pierced the air. Amy looked over her shoulder to see Silver, holding the unconscious Blaze close to him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Amy turned back to Sonic. Any flashes of understanding had left the werehog. Amy shut her eyes tight as Sonic lunged at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails slammed the lab door shut behind them and locked it.

Cream whimpered, "Tails, what about Miss Amy?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

Tails felt his heart sink. He hated to see Cream cry. "She knew what would happen, Cream." His voice cracked. "We can't worry about them. We have to make that antidote."

Tears continued flowing from Cream's eyes, but she wiped them away and nodded.

The two of them turned to Eggman, who was in pretty bad shape. The cuts on his chest had reopened, and his face was a ghastly gray color. Still, he spoke. "We don't have much time. That door won't hold any better than the last," he said, motioning towards the lab door.

"What do we need?" Tails asked, a slight edge in his voice.

Cream helped the Dr. into a chair and began cleaning his wounds. Eggman pulled out the syringe that contained the antidote. He recited the ingredients that he'd used in it. "I don't know the amount of each material you need," Eggman said after he told Tails the ingredients. "And we don't have much time so figure it out quickly!"

Tails found the ingredients Eggman had listed, which he fortunately had all of.

He tried various combinations, none of which yielded any kind of result.

The were-animals were pounding on the door again, Amy undoubtably among them.

Cream tried to help Tails whenever she could, handing him various tool and other equipment when he needed them.

Eggman tried to be helpful by throwing out ideas and combinations of the chemicals the antidote might be.

Tails wiped his forehead. They were getting nowhere. They had tried almost every combination he could think of, and none of the resulting in the bright blue-green color of the antidote.

"Wait!" Eggman shouted, remembering, "The antidote, after I'd finished mixing it, it was a dull orange color! Then, I had to add hydrogen-peroxide to the mix, and that's what made it the blue-green!"

Tails was so frustrated with the whole situation, he couldn't recall if any of the combinations they'd tried had resembled what the Dr. described.

Then, Cream quietly spoke up. "Tails..."

Tails turned to her. "Yeah, Cream?" He tried to suppress his frustration, but the words still came out strained.

Cream continued softly. "I remember... the second combination you tried was orange. I don't know if it was the same, but it's worth a try." She hugged Tails, who blushed at her touch. Any tension he'd felt melted away in Cream's arms. "I know you can do it," she whispered softly in his ear.

Tails broke the embrace, with new determination in his eyes. He recalled the second mixture he'd done: a pint of lithium nitrogen, two cups of cobalt-iron powder, an ounce of uranium ore, ten ounces of phenodexorin-oxide, and only a spoonful of zinc-plutonium compound.

He quickly stirred these materials together, and sure enough, the resulting mixture was a dull orange.

Cream squealed with happiness and hugged Tails. Tails grinned as he reached over to the cabinet which contained the hydrogen-peroxide, and opened it.

Tails grin fell from his face. Cream noticed this and looked in the cabinet. It was completely empty.

Tails fell to his knees, on the verge of breaking down. They had come so far... they were the only ones that knew what was happening, the only ones who knew the only cure... but they would never get the chance to tell anyone. Tails realized tears were streaming down his face. He smacked the floor with his fist.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tails, there's still hope."

"How can you say that, Cream? Any minute, the werehogs are going to break in and turn us into one of them! We don't have the antidote! Face it, there is no hope!" Tails didn't mean to shout, but he was so upset, he couldn't hold it in.

Cream was hurt by this, but said anyway "Earlier tonight, I had gotten frosting from your cupcakes all over my hands. When I went to wash them, the cabinet under the sink was slightly open, and I saw a bottle of hydrogen-peroxide in it."

Tails looked up, deeply regretting the things he'd said to her. It wasn't her fault (his eyes darted briefly towards Eggman) and she had done everything she could to help.

"Cream... I'm sorry..." He didn't know what he could say, to show her how sorry he truly was.

Suddenly, without warning, the door gave way.

The vicious were-forms of their friends charged in.

Tails grabbed the unfinished antidote and Cream's hand, and took off towards one of the lab windows. He didn't bother with Eggman; the windows in the were small, barely two feet by two feet.

Disregarding his personal safety, Tails flew straight into the window, shattering it.

Just as he pulled Cream through the window, a huge arm that took up the whole window space shot out and grabbed Cream in an iron grip.

"Cream!" Tails shouted, trying to tug her free.

Cream didn't seem scared. She gave Tails a small sad smile. "I'm counting on you, Tails. I believe in you."

"Cream, no!"

He was too late. Cream let go of Tails' hand, and was pulled into the lab.

Tails, cursing the hot tears that fell down his cheeks, turned and flew towards his house as fast as he could. The beasts were coming for him.

Simply ignoring the door completely, he flew into the gaping hole Knuckles had made on the second floor. He turned right, then left as he navigated the house. Tails could hear the howls of his friends as they persued their prey: him.

Tails turned the final corner into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and went to lock it. _Damn!_ He swore in his mind, _Why didn't I install an electronic lock on this door?!_

Sure enough, there was nothing but the average doorknob lock on the bathroom door. Even though he knew it would do little to nothing, Tails locked the door.

Tails turned and threw open the cabinet under the sink. He heard the pounding of paws as they got closer. Cream had been right, there was a new bottle of hydrogen-peroxide right in the front of the cabinet.

The thumping grew louder. Tails tore off the wrapping and unscrewed the cap.

They were so close, he could hear their panting as they closed in on him. Tails poured a decent amount of peroxide into the antidote. It swirled and changed colors.

He could hear them right outside the door. Tails pulled out the syringe Eggman had given him. It had barely any antidote in it. If that was enough for one werehog, the whole syringe must be good enough for his eight friends (and Eggman).

The door bashed once, barely staying on its hinges. Tails filled the syringe to the brim and closed it.

The door smashed open in a shower of splinters.

Tails closed his eyes and stabbed.

**I'm evil, aren't I? Did any of them make it? Did Tails save the day? Did he even have the right antidote (I never said it changed to the blue-green color...)? Keep an eye out for the eighth and final chapter of A Sonic Howl-oween to find out the epic ending!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter to A Sonic Howl-oween! Because I'm awesome, I'm skipping straight to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Sonic opened his eyes. His head hurt a lot, and his vision was blurry from the bright light. He sat up as the world came into focus. He was lying on a mat in Tails' living room. Looking around, he saw all of his friends lying on mats similar to his. Eggman was even there.

_What the hell happened?_ he thought groggily.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Sonic, you're awake!"

Sonic turned to see Tails walking up to him. He looked awful. He had cuts all over, and looked like he hadn't got much sleep. And judging from how the others looked, Sonic figured he didn't look much better.

The living room itself was a mess, he realized. Windows were smashed in, broken furniture littered the floor, the couch and chairs had claw marks ripped into them...

Sonic froze. _Claw marks?_

It all came rushing back to Sonic. Everything.

He looked frantically from the others to Tails. "Are they all alright?! Shit, is anyone..."

Knuckles groaned and rolled over. "Someone turn out the sun," he grumbled.

The others seemed to be stirring, too.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. Cream, who had been on the mat beside Sonic's, said weakly, "I knew you could do it, Tails."

Tails blushed and smiled, and Sonic grinned. But that grin disappeared as he remembered something.

"Wait, what about-"

Before Sonic had a chance to finish, Silver's eyes shot open and finished the sentence for him. "Blaze!"

Silver looked frantically around, and upon seeing Blaze on the mat to his right, crawled weakly to her side. His head spun from the effort, but he didn't care.

Blaze hadn't moved. Silver took her hand gingerly in his, remembering what had happened last night. The bite...the hearts...the gunshot...

Tears found their way into his eyes. "Blaze..." It was all he could muster without breaking down completely. He shut his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"S-Silver?"

Silver opened his eyes to see Blaze staring up at him with half-open eyes. She propped herself up on one arm. She looked puzzled at why he was leaning over her, and blushed slightly as she realized how close their faces were.

Her eyes snapped open as the previous night's events returned to her. Particularly...

Silver didn't know what to think. His first thought was _Oh my god, she's alive_! But his second thought was _Does she remember..._

They both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes, knowing without a doubt the other remembered what happened last night.

Silver, never breaking eye-contact, let some aura flow around his hand into a heart outline.

Blaze, still holding the gaze, brought her hand off the ground and let a small flame burn into the outline of a heart in her hand.

Silver gave a small smile.

Blaze didn't.

Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Silver was caught slightly off guard, but the surprise subsided and his eyes closed as he kissed her back.

Shadow was stirring. He had been laying on the mat to Silver's left. As he sat up slowly, he became aware of what was going on beside him. He closed his eyes and gave a satisfied smile. _Sonic owes me so much money..._

Sonic groaned. _I owe Shadow so much money..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic picked up one of the last few wooden boards littering Tails' house. "We really destroyed the place, huh buddy?" he said jokingly.

Tails gave him a look. "You're lucky I have good insurance, because I heard you were broke from losing that bet to Shadow."

He gave a small glance over his left shoulder. Blaze was struggling to carry a trash bag that Knuckles had packed too full. Suddenly, the bag floated from her shoulder. She spun around to see Silver, a few splintered planks under one arm, extending his other hand out to the levitating bag. "You looked like you could use a hand," he said with a smile.

Sonic sighed. "Stop reminding me," he muttered.

Knuckles walked past, carrying two trash bags over each shoulder. Rouge flew about, dusting the room, and somehow managing to sprinkle dust all over Knuckles. Several times.

Cream picked a chair off the ground and set it back upright. Tails caught her eye, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I think I'll go help set chairs back up," Tails said absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off Cream.

Sonic followed his line of sight and winked at Tails. "You go ahead and do that."

As Tails walked off, Sonic heard a familiar voice. "Hi, Sonic!"

Sonic involuntarily flinched, because he knew what comes next.

He quickly got a lungful of air before Amy pulled him into a loving (yet suffocating) hug.

Sonic smiled and winced. "Hey, Amy."

She let go of him and and took on a serious tone. "You bit me last night," she said flatly.

Sonic sweatdropped and nervously ran his hand through his quills. "Yeah...about that..."

"Do you still love me?" Amy asked.

Sonic was caught a bit off-guard by this question. "Of course I do, Ames."

Suddenly, Amy's normal, bubbly smile returned. "Do you mind proving it again?"

Sonic looked defeated. He briefly wondered how women didn't rule the world.

But before Sonic had a chance to move, he heard a chorus of laughing. He and Amy turned to see everyone else hutched over a laptop Shadow was holding. All of them, even Shadow was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked, zipping over to the laptop.

"Check out my background," Shadow replied.

Sonic looked, and Amy looked over his shoulder. The background was just plain black.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at his friends. "OK..."

As he and Amy walked off, Shadow clicked on the tab at the bottom of the screen that he'd minimized before Sonic had rushed over.

It was the YouTube homepage. The second video down read: _YouTube featured video: Sonic KISSED Amy! Views: 15,672_

**And done! Hope you enjoyed my first story! Please read and review. If you liked this story, keep on the lookout for my next story, A Sonic Chaos High School, which I hope will be even better than this story! **

**P.S. I am accepting OCs for the high school story, but you have to PM me as soon as humanly possible!**


End file.
